


30 days of domestic fluff

by DSDUKE



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Anthologies, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: an attempt at the 30 days of domestic  fluff. I'm attempting this.
Relationships: Aria/Sol Badguy, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Daniel/Patricia (Steven Universe), Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sin Kiske/Ramlethal Valentine, Sol Badguy/Jack-O' Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

# Appreciation

day 1 Waking up (Connverse)

"Steven?" Connie groaned as she reached over to an empty spot on her mattress beside her. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up

"Still dark, where could he be?" She felt a cold breeze shiver her bones with his hold.

"Hehe."

"Steven?" She rose out of their warm bed putting on a robe, before following the voice of her compliment. throughout their Empire city home.

"Who is he talking to at this time of night so adamantly?" She whispered in a bit of jealousy, each step bring her closer. She was surprised to see she was brought to the front door.

"Outside..?" Connie gripped the knob and was caught off gaurd at the sight

A vast beach shore at night stood before her, the sky was littered with stars and the waves were gently crashing. By the edge of the beach was Steven. The love of her and every other lives of hers. Still in his pajamas, his five o'clock shadow visible even now.

Besides him was a figure she only heard stories and tales about. Glowing in the color of her namesake, with curls undeniably recognizable; The infamous and legendary Pink Diamond or Rose quartz.

If you're rebellious.

She watched as he spoke a smile on his face, small but there.

"She's amazing mom. Everything I could dream of couldn't compare to her...She accepted me when I couldn't accept myself. Loved me when I couldn't love myself.. Helped me come to terms with you.. " Steven turned to the stars, with a wave of his finger realigned them to Connie's smiling face.

"She's everything... Kind of wished you could meet her..Even in here, in this dream, but I wouldn't want go disturb her." He stated with happy sigh.

Connie trembled in appreciation tears threatening to fall, when Rose turned to her.

Mother and Daughter gaze met. understanding , appreciation and love. For one man and each other.

"Thank you." Rose mouthed before Connie closed her eyes. A few second later to open them to a bright summer sun and a snoring man holding her tight.

She smiled before leaning her head onto his chest.

Feeling the love of both mother and son.


	2. Morning routine (Connverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie Maheswaran has a morning routine.

Her phone came alive at 7 am. A course of guitars and synths played, forcing the young R&D director to the world of the waking. She stretched her strong, toned body, getting the kinks out, feeling the rays of the sun on her skin. Crawling out of her bed, she walked out of her room and towards the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Play Heartberry's morning list." She groaned tiredly as she walked in stripping off her sleepwear as 'Can't Hold Me' began to play while she stepped into the shower. 

Fifteen minutes passed and Connie was dancing back into her room as her playlist resounded through her home. 

_ I am the Eggman, that's what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, I got the master plan _

She sang, swinging her hips as she chose her clothing for the day. She smirked at the outfit in front of her, before stripping out of her robe.

"Incoming call from... Mister." A robotic voice called out from the house speakers.

She smirked.

" Answer!" She called out.

With a beep, the call was answered and the music dropped behind the call. still loud enough for her to still dance to.

"Morning, Heartberry."

"Morning Mister..Surprised you are up at this time." 

"Really, don't I always call around 7:45?"

"When you're on earth, which last time I checked, you aren't." Connie smirked as she slipped on her underwear. "So how did it go or are you still on your diplomacy mission?"

"Pretty good, we actually finished sooner than expected, but enough about that..Wanna see how my Heartberry's doing and wish her a happy day before work.".

"Aww, you're sweet, but you're up to something as well." She chuckled as she pulled up her jeans on her waist. " Tight fit. Might need to go shopping soon."

"Jeans?"

"Yeah...How the hell?"

"I've seen your hip struggles."

"I don't know if I hate what you're insinuating, Bisky." She rolled her eyes at his playful chuckle. "So, you're gonna come with me clothes shopping whenever that may be." She placed an orange hoodie over her, pulling it down to her navel and pulling her hair out of it and putting it in a ponytail.

"What and watch you grunt, swear and dance your way into jeans..Oh I wouldn't miss that for the world." 

"Punk."

"You love me."

"Naw, I tolerate you." She taunted. "I also mildly, slightly, diminutively...Miss you." 

"Oh..Such blessing, much wow." 

The two shared a laugh before falling into a silence of comfort. Connie looked at herself in the mirror, liking how her black Jeans and orange hood fit her form.l before putting on the smallest of clear lips gloss.

"I'm wearing orange on black today."

"Ooo! very cutey spooky..Guessing you just put on that lip gloss you made at R&D."

"Yup.."she snickered "Thank you for your cooperation...Your essence makes for great cosmetics and healing products."

"Anything to help...Besides, I got to use the true lab and its precious hidden sauna and spring…" He paused. "When did you find the time to make that and who taught you to make 'rooms'? "

"Hey, hard work and passion brings results, besides a group of gems actually made it...I just planned the design. "Connie sighed before continuing. Plus, I needed to keep myself busy someway and well...When you got a battalion of gems and humans who have the same mindset.." She sighed gently giving herself one more look over, blowing herself a kiss. "Great things are bound to happen.."

"That or explosions." He teased

"It''s a coin toss, really." she reciprocated. "And who says explosions aren't great."

"I guess it depends. So it’s 8:04 now. You're usually in the lab by 9:30, 9:45."

"Give myself time to do extra stuff..Like go down to the dojo and get some sparring in…" An impish grin enveloped on her face. "My figure isn't all gem magic and Maheswaran genes, you know."

"Oh, I know and it shows, trust...But I do take blame for being a motivator." She scoffed at his smug voice. "That and the gem magic. "

"You're cocky today, Mister. Maybe, you should come down and get tossed around a bit."

"More like you wanna get pinned under me." His voice took on a more husky tone "We don't need a ring for that when there's a perfectly strong mattress in your room."

She laughed gently. " Ease, Bisky...I think we're getting off track."

"We had a track? I thought we were just shooting the wind."

"Really."

"Well, I also wanted to make sure you left home with a smile."

"Come on." Her bashfulness and adoration showing though. "I'm talking to you. I'm gonna be smiling at least until dinner..Work at R&D pending."

"Well I can pick you up and treat you after."

"See, now I'm gonna be smiling all day. Though seeing you before would work better"

"It would bring one to my face as well." 

"My good sir, thous my company not bring you glee?" She smirked at his chuckle.

"Thous company make for an exhilarating exuberance. When it's tangible company." he sighed dramatically, getting a giggle. "Alas, all I have is your disembodied voice. Woe is me as my heart grows fonder in your absence, my Heartberry knight."

"Bravo, bravo.. " She clapped at his performance with a snicker.

"Ugh, no! We had an alien delegate who spoke like that. It was sooo hard, not to laugh and cringe at the dramatics."

"Oh~ho ho. My poor Mister."

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled in annoyance 

"What can I do to make my Mister happy?"

"Hmm? Really?"

"Or course.Making sure  _ you're  _ smiling before I get to R&D is part of my morning routine." She waited in silence for a few seconds before his voice resounded.

"Can you sing for me?

She noted how shy, tired, and downtrodden her Mister's tone became. 

"Sorry that was strange..

"Are you nearby?" Concern was thick in her voice, all forms of teasing gone as she stood up from her bed and headed downstairs.

"Umm..Yeah, actually. I..

"You're already here, Right?"

"Uh..Yeah.."

She smiled as she walked towards the front door. opening it see Steven Universe, with breakfast from  _ Startries _ . She should have been chuckling and teasing about how diligent he was, but the bags in his red eyes, the paleness and splashes of pinkish-purple of his skin, and the chapness of his lips said he had a rough one this time.

She took the bag in one hand and Steven's hand in her other as she guided him into the living room. Placing the bag on to the table carelessly, she sat on the couch lap together. "Head here, Mister." She slapped the top of her thighs as she gave him a tender and reassuring smile.

Steven nodded before following her direction, laying his head on her lap facing her. His arms immediately around her waist like a life line as he nuzzled into her stomach.

Her hand was instantly in his locs, running through his hair, feeling slight and receding protruding in various places.

"Any request, love?" Her tone was even and pleasant, unjudging and expecting nothing from him

"That…'Love'. Can you sing me that?" His tone was exhausted and broken, yet held a spark of love. He sighed feeling her cool lips in his heated cheek.

She breathed deeply..

_ Love _

_ So many things I've got to tell you _

_ But I'm afraid I don't know how _

_ Cause there's a possibility _

_ You'll look at me differently _

Steven sighed at her contralto pitch. It hit his ear like a cool spring, cleansing him of his worries, doubts, and negativity. It was the sweetest and most relaxing sound ever produced. 

_ Love _

_ Ever since the first moment I spoke your name _

_ From then on I knew that by you being in my life _

_ Things were destined to change cause...... _

He hummed as she gave him another kiss. Looking up to see her smile down at him. Her black eyes; full of pride, and adoration. 

_ Love _

_ So many people use your name in vain _

_ Love _

_ Those who faith in you sometimes go astray _

_ Love _

_ Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt _

"Connie." he stated, feeling a bit tired due to the pleasing affection " You have got to..

"Day off." Her voice was doused with finality.

"But you.."

"Day. Off" She moved closed gently placing her forehead upon his temple, lips to his ear. She continued to serenade him.

_ Love _

_ For better or worse I still will choose you first.. _

She did so for the whole morning.

  
  



	3. Bubble Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie tries to do the laundry and Steven laughs

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“You’re laughing.”

He was and he was sorry for it, sort of. “That's not talking.”

Connie turned towards him, her nose flared in anger and embarrassment as she watched her familiar shiver, holding back his chuckles.

“How did this happen though?” He snickered, looking at the waist deep, bubble filled room. His lady sat in the center. He couldn't see anything under her neck but he figured her clothes were fully soaked. Her hair stuck to her face and her glasses smudged with a dark bubbly substance.

He thought her adorable. 

“I was trying to learn a spell...” She turned away, finding the ceiling much more interesting than Steven’s teasing grin.

“Emphasis on trying, huh?” He leaned on the doorway. “You know water spells aren’t your strong suit, Connie. You’re way too fiery.” 

“Well, I wanted to increase my skill set. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She retorted.

“Oh! Of course not.” His voice was full of a faux shock. He gave her a dramatic scoff. “To even dream of hindering and not being supportive of your magical growth, well, that would make me unworthy to be your familiar.” He chuckled before he spoke in his normal tone “Water though? Thought you hated those kinds of spells.”

“I mean...It’s not like that...water spells, they have their uses.” The witch offered coolly. “Even if some are needlessly complex for a small thing” She whispered under her breath.

“So what spells were in the gist of learning? Something useful, I would fathom.”

“Hmm? Uh..”

“From the large result.” He waved his hand as to acknowledge the state of the room. ”Gotta be something for our work. A subduing spell, perhaps?” He gave her a prideful smirk as he popped one of the floating bubbles, the very slight fragrant aroma hitting his nose.

“Uh. yeah.” She nodded in bluff. “A total spell for easy subduing of demons.”

“Really, you must have used a lot of magic to get all this.” Steven grinned. “What’s the name of it?”

“Hmm?” Connie looked at him pointedly as her mind tried to come up with a believable name.

“The name, My lady. The spell’s name, what is it?”

“That’s not important.” 

"I think it is, how else can I fulfill my duty as a familiar and help you master this spell."

"Heh-heh. It's ok. No need for that." The witch chuckled bashfully. "Besides I don't recall the name at the moment… Silly me."

The demon hummed in suspicion, before letting out a snicker. "That's fine… It's just this spell.. These bubbles... Look and smell oddly familiar.

"You..You've encountered this spell before?" She asked as dread ran up her spine.

"Encountered...I've performed this spell...quite a bit actually when I was living with the temps." He kissed his teeth, mischievousness radiating off of him as his grin grew. "My Intelligent, beautiful, fiery lady."

Connie grimaced at the teasing yet loving tone. She could feel it coming.

"Why would you need to perform a cleansing spell of this magnitude or at all?" 

The embarrassment she felt from his smirk was tangible. "I was trying to do the laundry." 

"Laundry?"

She nodded, her face a dark maroon. "You always do the domestic stuff around here...I wanted to take some of the burden off you."

'My wonderful lady.' The demon shook his head , touched at her attention. 'You do know we have both a washer and dryer right?"

"I'm quite aware of that!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "It was too hard to use, that's all."

Steven couldn't disagree, it wasn't your normal washer. " Violet chose it"

"That explains a whole lot, actually. " She sighed. "It's a very temperamental piece of machinery."

"So you tried to use the machine and..

"And it didn't pan out ok!" She interrupted, humiliated. "I took the rest of the clothes…"

"The rest?" 

"Let me finish!" she ordered with a strained smile, eyes blazing.." I found a cleansing spell…. And this was the end result..A workshop full of magically produced bubbles and water...A clean failure, so to speak." She sighed as she threw her bare arms up. " You can laugh now. I think I'm gonna drown myself. "

"My lady..My sweet lady." He could stop the chuckles from coming.

"That's it, laugh at my foolishness." 

"I'm not. I swear."

"Yeah, sure… Mind helping me with all this then."

"That's what i'm here for." 

It took all of two minutes for Steven to clear the room. A simple glow of his eyes and snap of his fingers, and the water started to recede back into the center of the room like running into a drain as the bubbles popped leaving its floral fragrance In the air, revealing Connie’s drenched clothes stuck, slightly shivering form and a small pile of clothes. 

It was ten minutes after that, that the two of them were relaxing in the living room. Connie laying back on his lap in a comfy robe, hood up and hiding her face. Trying to drown out his laughing.

“You looked so adorable, the perfect look of abashment and wonder.” 

“Come on, don’t tease me, you devil. I tried to do something nice.” She looked up at her demonic love, poking his nose. “ You could give me some credit.” 

“Credit?” He kissed her finger tips, causing her to giggle. “ Really, you flooded your workshop and overly drenched our clothes in magic soap suds.” Giving her another kiss on her palm. 

“You didn’t mind me being wet and drying was easy enough right, my dapper demon?“ She smiled with a sigh as he kissed her wrist mark.

“I guess.” A kiss upon her forehead. “I did appreciate your attempt, though. My fiery lady.”

“Yeah? Even with how it ended”

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah even with how it ended. You, wet and adorable. Looking completely guilty and out of your element.” He bit his lip to try to keep the laughing down. 

“Oh shut up.” She smiled in embarrassment before holding his cheeks and pressing her lips to his

The demon slowly broke the kiss smiling back. “This is not convincing to be quiet, you hot witch.”

“Maybe, I need to get deeper then .”

As they were about to kiss again a voice resounded from the basement.

“WHY IS THERE SMOKING CRATER WHERE THE WASHER AND DRYER SHOULD BE?!!” Violet's voice yelped from below.

“Connie.. You didn’t.” Steven’s cheeks turned pinkish purple as he broke down into giggles for the umpteenth time that day. 

“I panicked!” 

Is that why you used a spell? You blew up the washer and the dryer!?” He wiped his eyes as he howled in laughter throwing his head back.

“It’s not that funny!” Connie exclaimed as she turned burgundy under her hood and folded her arms. 

Steven looked at his lady as he calmed down. Dipping back down smirking. 

“What?” Connie accused side-eyeing him.

“I’m so happy to have you, My lady.” He spoke truthfully and full of love at his pouting lady 

Connie sighed before giving him a peck snuggling close to him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I am.”


	4. Where she wants to be  Night In (Bittersweet meetings verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night in

The television blared as it played an episode of Buccano, the jazzy theme opening making hum in tune.

_She's where she wants to be._

Her smile was relaxed as she laid down. The warmth under her head was greatly welcomed. It was far too long since she felt it.

_She's where she wants to be._

She sighed in pleasure. She could finally unwind. There was no work needed to be done. Summer was here so school was closed and her work study at the labs were going smoothly and so was his, which really made her smile.

She didn't have to worry about him or worry him.

_She's where she wants to be_.

She heard him chuckle and hummed quizzically from above but didn't respond to happy having him as a lap pillow, watching a interesting anime about immortal mafioso.

"Hey"

His gentle voice warmed her heart as his calloused fingers brushed her hair delicately.

"Hmm?" She turned to face him with a gentle smile. Playfully nuzzling into his hand once it caressed her cheek.

"Jasper and the others are meeting at Karaoke. Wanted to know if we're going to join?"

She looked at him and shook his head before kissing his palm.

"I'm right where I want to be."


	5. Night time routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time routine

Steven yawned as he walked out of the shower, feeling refreshed as he dried his hair with the hotel towel. 

"Already passed midnight." He tossed the towel onto the bed before laying down himself. With a sigh he took his phone Into his hand smiling at the lock screen of Connie on one of her college tours. 

It was a simple picture. She was wearing one of his old blue T-shirts under a blue sweatsuit, her hair in a ponytail and some circular lenses shades on her head, a new style she picked up, it fit her. Her grin was a wee mischievous and behind her left index, as if she had a secret for the one taking the picture. 

It was adorable, all in all.

He typed in his code and headed straight to the messenger app, clicking on the name 'berry❤knight'.

Roaming⭐: Hey Connie, just

got into my latest hovel.

How are things on your end?

Steven rested the phone down on his bare chest as he looked at the ceiling of his room. The lights were off but the window was open giving the area a moonlit blue.

"She's probably asleep, actually what time is it over there?" He sighed. He reached to put the phone on the end table when "Home Sweet Home." ranged from his phone. With a grin he turned over the phone to see a candid picture of Connie taking a sip of Durian juice as she brushed her hair back and read with a request for a video call below it. 

He accepted with gusto.

a few seconds passed before Connie appeared on the screen. "Hey." 

Steven could feel his cheeks blazed at the sleepy tone of her voice and the drowsy smile on her face. The messy eye shading bed hair, The blue straps and the slight cleavage peeking from her light blanket didn't help either.

"You're turning pink. You OK?" She teased.

"Pssh! Ha ha. I'm fine." He kissed his teeth. " You're cute tonight..Adorable even."

"Yeah, I woke up like this, literally." She chuckled.

"Aren't we a natural beauty." 

"Have to be. I never know which man of the night might call me." She grinned

"Oh! You're popular huh?" He smirked. "Bet you have your own fan club."

"I get my stares, but the only one that seems to catch my eye, is this cute little bedazzled belly button boy." She sighed dramatically "He's such a catch and always calls me at night. It's unfortunate that I have a boyfriend."

"The same one who is traveling?" 

"Um-hum." She nodded. "I get so lonely."

"Well, let me keep you company for the night." He chuckled, "Since you like it so much."

"See you're trying to make me go back on my boyfriend." She bit her lip.

"Naw, nothing like that." He licked his upper lip. " Still, what you vagabond of a boyfriend don't know, not gonna hurt him."

"Pfft! You're so bad, Biscuit." Connie laughed..Only to get a small plush thrown at her.

"If you two are gonna flirt through the night, please keep the laughter down, Ni'. " A tired and grouchy feminine voice came from Connie's left.

"Sorry 'Tricia." Connie whispered before throwing the plush back with a chuckle.

"Tell Patricia I said hi." Steven said through a smirk only to hear her groan in response.

"You got her mad at me." Connie accused with a playful pout. 

"I'll make it up to you when I see you. Promise."

"Make it up to us too" Patricia commanded.

"Us?" 

"Daniel's here." 

"Yo." A groggy male voice answered from Patricia bed, followed by the sound of a kiss and Patricia's giggling sigh. "Good night guys." it was a few seconds before the slight sounds of calm breathing could be heard.

"They're cute" Steven stated 

"I know." She sighed. "So, my beloved Biscuit. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Just checking in. What time is it over there anyway?"

"2:22"

Steven sucked in a breath. "Sorry.. it's 12:22 here, didn't mean to wake you for your sleep."

"Don't apologize. I was asleep for like ninety-minutes, plus don't have any morning classes tomorrow. So you're fine.." She hummed teasing. "Especially with what you got on."

"You mean my…." He gasped dramatically, "sweatpants?"

"Oh yeah...You look sleepy sexy." She pursed her lips as she nodded in approval, 

The two held back a laugh to keep from waking the other two up.

"You really do look good, though." She admitted with a smile.

"You say that every night."

"As if you don't?"

"It's true though." Steven retorted " I got me a college hottie." He stated with pride.

"Pssh! That's nothing, I got me a worldly hunk." 

"Got me a gorgeous, genius, gamer girl."

"Got me a vivacious, venerable, vagabond."

"Got me a sculpturesque, successful, stimulating, superhuman." 

"Sculpturesque?" She gave him a flirtatious smile and spoke with a voice to match "... Someone upped their vocabulary on the road.." 

"I picked up a few things, here and there."

"You gonna have to show off then." 

"Indeed." He gave her a small adoring grin. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "It was nothing to talk about…Classes are going alright. No problem there."

"Bu~uuttt."

"Hehe..Boredom." She sighed "The days are starting to run together." She gave him a wink " Lucky, my nights are fun."

He scoffed jesterly. 

"Hey,I'm serious, you punk…"

" Really hearing about how I drove somewhere and found some ducks or talked to someone about coins is interesting to you."

"Immensely." Her eyes shined as she stated her truth, before smiling gently." Hearing about your day..is the best part of my day."

Steven's face glowed at her touching words. "I feel the same." He smiled. "I'm always amazed about what you're learning at college, what clubs you're joining, what your studying...It all seems over my head, but the way you passionately describe your subjects. It's so intriguing in itself.It seems more like story than a discussion"

"Biscuit…" She swooned. "You really enjoy my babbling."

"I love it. I could listen to you babble bout everything and never get tired...I'd make a whole symphony of your babbling if I could." He praised seeing her smile. "Especially, because you seemed so happy to do it. Your bright smile, make me just want to hold you tight and let you talk for hours."

"Now you know how I feel when I hear your regaling tales of the road."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, who could forget the great desert-tire incident, or the night of the hole in the ceiling and we'd be remiss to not mention the omelette action at the 'might be OK' corral."

Connie giggled at his uninterested tone. "Hey, I really like the omelette story." She relaxed and grinned." I like all your stories. The way you tell them, makes it so." Her grin fell to an admiring smile "Your voice changes when you switch from one part to another, the way you inflections matches your emotions and quote the people you met, the way you talk with your hands at certain events. Your stories are nightly musicals to me...My nightly private one man shows...and the best part...The part that means everything to me." 

Her tone got a bit more serious as she breathed out. " It means you're doing fine and Steven...You don't know how much that means to me..To know that you're out there discovering the world, making mistakes, meeting people. Finding out who you are and handling yourself… It makes me proud... not just of you, I've always been proud of you" She shook her head. "There I go babbling...But..yeah." 

"Connie?" 

"Hmm?"

Steven breathed deeply giving her a pointed and loving look. "I'm proud to be with you..."

Connie felt her face burned and heart bang against her chest the emotion she felt from the words "I am too…You..our relationship is my greatest source of pride." Her voice was a sweet whisper but it resounded in Steven's ear like a drum.

His face glowed pink as he started to grin and chuckle. The multiple emotions of love he felt for his Jambud, his best friend, battle partner and most recently partner in love bubbled to the surface. "Connie Maheswaran, I love you."

He had said it to her before. Passionately, jokingly, as a friend and more. Yet the way he said it just now, with a blushing face and strikingly strong eyes in a silent voice only loud for her ears. It made her quiver, shook her heart and dry her throat. It made her feel treasured. secured. It made her feel more than just loved. More than just his partner in love, but more like his partner in life.

"I love you too, Steven. " It was never hard to say it..but it was never this easy either nor did it warm her heart so much. She chortled as she saw him wipe his eyes..it made her wipe her own.

"Good, I'm not the only one crying in joy." He joked while he sniffled a laugh.

"Oh, be quiet, You lovable himbo." She retorted though her own.

The two rode through their fits of giggles, calming down after a few moments when Connie yawned.

"Sleepy berry." Steven teased

Connie nodded " It is a quarter to 4 here."

"Wait what..Where’d the time go?"

"Absorbed by the combined force of my awesomeness and your schmaltziness..Hehe, we time traveled."

Steven yawned "Apparently, Berry."

"My Bisky is sleepy as well."

"Yup, the eternal curse of the Z's"

"It plagues us to no end. Hhhaaa~wwnnn!" She smacked the roof of her mouth, her tongue coming from her yawn.

"Adorabloo~ohoo!"

"Yes..yes you are."Connie impishly smirked. "Can you meet in my dreams this soon? ."

"I could visit you tonight." 

"I want you too..I really want you too" She sighed and shook her head ".. But no..You really seem tired. "

"Have been on the road for 16 hours prior to bed so.."

"My lovely liege." She shook her head again in faux disappointment. "You have to sleep uninterrupted, Biscuit."

"Looking out for me,huh?"

"You are my love and pride, after all."

"As are you..." Steven chuckled tiredly. 

"We can stay on call...At least until our phone dies." Connie's eyes gain a competitive look, "See who sleeps first."

Steven arched an eyebrow. before nodding, "OK, Beauty berry, you're on." He laid on his left side as Connie laid on her right, their phone's back-light turn down to protect their eyes but still enough to see each other's smile.

"I fell for your smile first." The whisper came out quicker than she could stop. 

"Really?"

"Yeah..It's so big and bright.."

"Hmm?" He smirked. " I fell for your voice first. Your voice is so calming and strong, and cute when you're laughing."

"Why am I not surprised you would fall for something sound related." She chortled.

"I love that sound...I love your eyes too. They're so deep and beautiful."

"Steven." She smiled tiredly. "How did I luck out with you."

"I ask myself the same thing." His voice held a lot more fatigue as did his grin. "Ni' your eyes getting very sleepy."

She shook her head in defiance "I think that's you Biscuit, I can hear the grogginess in your sweet baritone...Speaking of..Have ever told you I love your baritone voice."

"No...Tell me."

“I love your Baritone”

Steven sighed a laugh at the faux drunk tone of her voice. His eyes closing slowly“ I adore your contralto.”

“We make beautiful music together.”

“Jambuds right...If music was a relationship, it would be us.”

Connie hummed. “Suave. Where did you learn to be so charming?”

“I don’t know,” He rubbed his head as he yawned “ Just wanted to make you smile.”

“You always do.” She closed her eyes snuggling into her pillow. “ Steven?”

“Hmm.”

“Wanna get married after college?” her voice was completely swallowed by drowsiness induced drunkenness.

“Uh-hm, sure.. I’ll find a place for us and Lion, before then. “Steven was hardly any better.

She nodded. “That’s good...I love you by the way.”

“Love you too, Strawberry.”

“We’re gonna get married, yay..” Connie's voice drowned out to shallow breathing as she drifted to sleep. ”I’m Mrs. Maheswaran- Universe..” 

Steven could only smile before he joined her in sleep. Her last statement resounded in his ear and heart...The sweetest lullaby he ever heard.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Patricia go shopping for cosplay materials..Or try to at least

"So, what is it that we need to get again?”

“Some craft foam, some silk cloth, some latex, and thread.” Patricia huffed a breath before looking behind her as Daniel pushed the cart, dressed in a sleeveless red hoodie with the text 'All Black Lives Matter' with the A's in rainbow text, black cargo shorts, white socks, and black hightop sneakers with rainbow laces and slouching as he did with a slightly bored and sleepy look on his face.

“Danny, we went over this last night. When we decided to do a Victor Pirates cosplay, for Empire-con.”

Daniel yawned as he pulled his hood over his head. “I don’t recall such a conversation.”

“It was your idea!”

“No.” He retorted, “Steven and I said you and Connie would make a sweet Kasey and Vera...Never said anything about getting up at the crack of dawn to get materials.”

“Crack of?” Patrica froze mid-step, giving him an incredulous look. “It’s ten in the morning.” She chuckled, “That’s way from crack-of-dawn.”

“Says you.” He grumbled. “Who gets up at nine in the morning on a Saturday?”

“People with drive, ambition, gusto!” She exclaimed before standing on the bottom seat of the cart and leaning over the front of the cart, pulling his hood up and purring close to his ear. “People who want to see their girl in a silk ruffle pirate skirt and leotard.”

Daniel smirked, a bit more awake at Patricia's flirty tone. “I did say you would be hot, Kasey.“

“Yes, you did.” She smirked before kissing him on the forehead before poking his cheeks. “But for that to happen, we need to get our stuff,” She chuckled at his sleepy grin before kissing him lightly once.

“Sooo..” twice

“Wake..” thrice

“Up.” four times, the last one lingered a bit longer than the other three.

Daniel hummed in pleasure as they broke the kiss, “Ok, Tricia, I’m up.” Sleepiness still in his voice as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes

“You’re so cute, Danny. Now,” Patricia turned around and hopped into the cart, folding her hands over her lilac blouse as she crossed her tan short pants legs and let her heeled black sandaled feet hang out. “To the fabric aisle, beloved.” She laid back, adjusting her white headband in her blackish brown nape length hair as she grinned at his annoyed and pursed lipped face.

He shook his head as he pushed forward, stealing a giggle evoking kiss before he did. "So, where's the fabric aisle, anyway?"

Patricia had the pride to shrug her shoulder, looking abashed. "Babe, I have never been to this warehouse...I am as lost as you, but I trust your instincts and street smarts." She gasped excitedly. "We can make an adventure out of it."

"Or..or..and this is just a suggestion," He offered. “We can ask someone.”

“Hmmph!”

“Hey, look, it’s too early for adventure, and I haven't had anything but sugar,” Daniel responded, getting a curious look from Patricia.

“Sugar?”

* _chu_!* Daniel answered her with a kiss.

The hazel eyes woman sighed through the affection and greeted him with a pleasant simper, exhaling through her nose as the lingering feeling coursed through her form. “Sugar..” she purred.

“Yes, but sweet as it is, I need sustenance for my body as well as my heart.” His stomach grumbled as to prove his point.

‘Ok, fair enough. We’ll get assistance and try to make this a quicker trip, ok?” She patted his cheek, looking a bit guilty. “Lunch on me as well, ok, Danny.”

Danny dramatically gasped as he placed his left palm on his chest. “Lunch? Is Penny-pinching Patricia gonna pay for another patrons' provisions?”

Patricia gave an irked titter. “She was until said patrons' mouth plundered Patricia’s pity.”

“Wait,” Daniel's eyes widened as he moved up close to her, his lips lightly brushing against hers. “This patron apologizes profusely for his playful poking.”

“Patricia requires penance for being poked at, Patron.” She ran her palm over his faded hair cut while giving him a coquettish leer “has the parton prepare something?

“Parted lips?”

She rolled her eyes before looking at his deep brown ones “...Proceed.”

His deep chuckle resounded in her ear as they met once again in a lip lock. Quicker than the last, but much more passionate and exotic as it was an upside-down kiss. Still, the feeling of their mouths interlocking through twisting tongues and lacing lips filled them both with a loving desire for each other.

“We should get to work, beloved,” Patrica whispered as they broke the kiss, and he rested his head on top of hers.

“You're right, Precious.” He snickered. “Before Ni’ call to check on us.”

“Right, though? Impeccable timing that one.” Her joking tone followed by a small giggle.

“Ok, then first stop, fabrics.”

“Which we still don’t know where to go… and there are no floor associates close by to help.” She gave him a toothy grin. “You know what that means.”

“It means we should call Connie for help?”

“It means,..”

Daniel shocked his head in amusement as Patricia shook her fist and inhaled exaggeratedly.

“Adventure."

"You know, I'm gonna have to limit your rides with Connie and Lion." He announced while pushing forward. "You're getting to become an addict for adrenaline."

"And adventure and you."

"Aww, aren't we sweet?" He teased.

"I have given you sugar today." She stated slyly.

"The best sugar." Daniel joked with a smile before looking up to the hanging warehouse directory. "So...Were in aisle four, and fabrics are on aisle twenty-six…"

"Yup..26.."Patricia straightened her glasses as she leaned up. "So hold up, we're going up upstairs...Then downstairs?"

"Looks like it…"

"So we can't just walk straight to aisle 26 despite both 4 and 26 are both on the same floor?"

Daniel walked by the confused girl and to the end of the aisle. He looked down the large hall like intersection, counting the corridors. "So yeah, this is the west wing, and it only goes to 14 before a wall with no door."

"Looks like there's supposed to be a single elevator on both ends of 14, too," Patricia added with annoyance. "Dumb design. Really, who thought this was a helpful and acceptable outline for a warehouse?"

"Maybe when you become a professional architect, you can update the layout."

"Don't tempt me." Patricia huffed as something caught her eye. " Aisle 2, got crafts materials."

"Then, let's get our _Worbia_ ," Daniel announced as he began to push the cart around the left corner.

" Worbia? You mean _Terraflex_ , right?" She countered.

"Wooorbbbia."

"How about _Sintra_?" Patricia persuaded.

"The hell your problem with Worbia, Tricia?" He teased

"The price."

"Penny-pincher." He raspberried her cheeks, making her giggle and squeal.

"Maybe," Kissing his cheek, "But also both are cheaper and better to work with...Especially _Sintra_ ."

"Harder to work with too." Daniel turned into the broad aisle.

"But so much more possibilities, Danny." Patricia teasingly whined as they looked around. "Ah, there it is." She pointed to the left corner of the aisle three shelves up at a large stack of white cardboard-like foam.

Daniel nodded. "Ok, so how are we going to do this, cause as you said. Sales associates don't seem to exist here." He embellished his statement by waving his arms around the empty aisle when something caught his eye. "Nevermind. Got an Idea."

"What are you doing, Danny?" Patricia watched as Daniel left her sight. A few seconds later, she heard the squeaking of wheels coming closer from behind her. "Danny?" She turned to see her partner, pushing a ten-foot, forest green step ladder.

"Told you I had an Idea." Giving her a smug smile before climbing the steps to the third shelf. "So, what size we need anyway?"

"Get some thick pieces, 48 by 48." Patricia tried climbed out of the car with a bit of a struggle before falling back. She looked up to see Daniel smirking at her.

"Heh-Heh."

" heh-heh," She mocked his chuckle before stretching her hand out," Help please."

"Hold on, Precious," Daniel stated as he tossed four foam boards to the floor, having some of them tumble and fall over, before leaping over the front rail and down to the floor, landing safely on bending knees. He playfully popped himself up to a stand and walked over to her before slipping his arms under her lap and the mid of her back and lifting her in a princess carry, getting a pleasant hum from Patricia as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Such a strong guy.." She nuzzled close to his neck, giving him a kiss of appreciation on his cheek.

"I did get on that 'Crystal gem ' work out plan. Plus used to be a tumbler on the cheer team…So you know." He tossed up just a little getting an excited shriek from her as he caught her.

"You little trouble-making…" She growled with a smile, cupping his cheeks. "Come on. You gotta put me down."

"Say it, first." He grinned devilishly.

She arched her head to the side, a sly smirk on her reddening face. "Say what?" 

"You know what." He nipped her ear.

"I swear." she exhaled in slight arousal at the feel of his lips on her ear lobe.

"You." **'Chu**!' "Swear." **'Chu**!' "What?" **'Chu**!'

She tottered at each of his kisses behind her ear, leaning into him, before turning to him, tracing his lip with her thumb. She gave him a gentle kiss before whispering. " I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Tricia."

Just as they were about to share yet another kiss, Patricia's phone rang a very familiar, very ominous tone.

"Connie's calling you Precious."

Patricia glared at her man before sighing. "Is it eleven already? We were supposed to meet with her and Steven for lunch...Think she'd believe we're on line."

"Not when I can clearly see you two."

The couple turned around to see Connie and Steven, The former smirking smugly at them. "Hey, you found time to get the first item... Somewhat."

"I don't wanna hear that from you, Maheswaran," Patricia said as she snuggled closer to Daniel. "Still, now that all three of you here. I can just stay in Danny's arms for the trip." She joked.

"That's cute." Steven teased.

"Except that she would, if you let her," Connie added.

"They're firm, comfy, and warm," Patricia argued before she climbed down and faced the two, still keeping his arms around her waist. Her head on his chest, sharing a glance with him.

"So schmaltzy." Connie teased only to be rendered to giggles as Steven nipped neck from behind.

"You were saying, Nini?" Danny commented with a smirk.

"Hey, we got our list done. Can you say that?" She counted through giggles. She breathed out as Steven released her throat.

"We came to help Since Connie thought you two would be distracted with each other. " Steven announced, "And she forgot to tell you exactly where everything was. " He poked fun at his Berry, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's my bad." She admitted caressing Steven chin beside her. "This place's layout.."

"Is stupid!" Patricia finished.

"Yes!"

Steven and Daniel greeted each other with a light fist bump and a nod of silence as they watched in adoration of their partners as they gathered the materials into the cart as they commented on the store.

Stopping them before they could push both it and the step ladder, opting to do it themselves, as they followed their romantic partners.


	7. Flirty Fighting: Sparing  (Excercise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister and Heart berry have a sparing exercise

First, never let it be said that Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Yasha Maheswaran do not take their responsibilities seriously, because they do.

They really do. 

In terms of Steven, it's not uncommon to see him up and about Beach city or Little Homeworld, just checking in to see how everything's going. It's not obscure to hear about him visiting Homeworld and seeing if any gems want to be a part of a new settlement on earth or trying to help gem-kind integrate with the galaxy...Opposed to hollowing it out. It's an exhausting job but it's worth it.

For Connie, along with her college work and responsibilities to her family; the young woman has made herself indispensable to both Homeworld and Earth, thanks to her partial (slowly becoming full-time if funding comes through) directorial position at research and development. Combing through results reports of current experiments, proposing and conducting new ones, updating successful ones and reworking previous failures for future successes. All for the dream of uniting and advancing both humanity and gem-kind through understanding, teamwork and technology.

Though, nothing is easy and while Era 3 is peaceful...It’s relative. There are threats out there that would like nothing more for everything Steven, Connie and their allies (Human, Gem and otherwise) built, to be destroyed. Which makes such things as the dojo like 'room' of Little Homeworld R&D's sub-basement, relevant even now..

Created via gem magic similar to the gem temple, with it bamboo like floors that was a football field long, walls adorned with melee weaponry of all types and have it's own artificial atmosphere to match the actual weather, the room has been a perfect way to keep from overworking. 

It was made to give both gems and humans incentive to keep up with the physical aspects of their life, while trying to change the world through science. 

Some slept in it as it drowned out a lot of the sounds within R&D, others use it as a place of meditation, while others use it for its intended purpose..

Thus times like this are a normal occurrence. 

"Ok, Heartberry, " Steven called out as he hopped in place dressed in a pair of yellow trunks and white tank top. Wrapped around his knuckles, wrist, palm and fingers was athletic tape, same with the ball of his feet, ankles and heels. A topknot held by a blue band. " How are we gonna play this?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass and you're gonna love it."

Steven scoffed out a laugh as he turned around to the source. "AWWOOOO!" he gave a wolfish whistle, "You just might be right. Starting with mental warfare?"

"Battles are won before they are fought." Connie sagely teased.

"Sun-tzu? I wanna say Sun-tzu."

"Sun-tzu, indeed Mister." Connie smirked. "I am impressed." 

"That's my aim...So, I'm guessing that little number is to ensure your victory." Steven looked up and down her form.

"Well that, and your gaze over me." Connie flirted as she stretched a bit, snickering at the hungry eyed hybrid.

Her outfit was very simple. A royal blue halter top leotard, a pair of mid thigh, yoga shorts of the same color with red trim. She too wore athletic tape in the same way as Steven, and had her hair in her normal braid, with a pink scrunchy at the very beginning of it.

"You didn't have to do all that just for my sight. You could have worn your normal Kalaripayattu attire."

"Yeah, but it's way too hot in here for those.. They’re kind of weighted and they hold sweat." She gave him a playful stance, her hands folded behind her back as she stretched. "This is much lighter and sweat drips off my body." 

"Plus, a lot more distracting. Gonna have to watch where I grab you." Steven noted with bitten lips.

"Are you complaining? Cause your tone..It doesn't match your face, Mister." Connie gave him an accusative side-eye.

"Just taking notes. Beautiful, wonderful, sensual notes. Don't wanna make a...Mistake" 

The small husk in his tone made Connie toes flex. "Oh, I'm sure you would enjoy that." She licked her lips.

Steven nodded with a smirk, "Happy accidents, though I can't be blamed." He grinned darkly, "You effectively cut down the number of ways I could pin you." 

Connie nodded hand on her hips as she stretched back. "That's the point, making it harder for you to win."

He walked over to her grabbing her over the waist, getting a giggle as she rested her hands on his chest "Well, l already have you in my arms, right?" He teased before blowing gently on her neck.

"Bi~iisky" She felt herself tremble under his air, giggling in pleasure. "It's already sweltering in here…Making me hotter, isn't fair." She melted running her hands slowly through his hair.

"I just wanna make you sweat." He whispered playfully in her ear.

"You're certainly an expert on the matter..." She breathed deeply as she pulled him closer, her eyes trained on his topknot. She sighed feeling his hand run up her back, to her shoulders, caressing her nape. 

"Your touch always makes me...Nope!" Her eyes widened as she pushed him away leaping back herself. Holding the back of her head, feeling her scrunchy still in place. "You cheeky biscuit." 

"Can you really blame me for a preemptive strike."Steven responded with a laugh at her blushing face. "After all battles are won before they're fought, right?" 

"Don't you dare spit the art of war back at me!" Connie stated as she marched towards him, eyes ablaze in determination and competition.

"It's true though, right?" Steven walked towards her looking smug." Besides, you were the one who was eyeing my top knot. Can you blame me for making a move?"

In the center of the sweltering dojo, the two stood. The only light in the room being noon sun, that gently graced the room and them through blinded windows. 

The only smell being the slight sweat coming from them and the humidity of the room itself.

The only sounds being the very faint machinery from one of the labs on the floors above and below and their own breathing.

"So, how do you wanna do this Heartberry?" Steven offered dipping close to her face.

" Same as always, first to retrieve their hair piece, or make the other forfeit, wins." She stood still and slightly parted her lips. in preparedness.

“Starting with a kiss?" he teased as he cupped her cheeks.

"Any other way to do it?" She cupped his own, pulling him closer.

Steven chuckled before she took his lips with her own. passionate, loving and telling. their tongues twisted as their lips brushed, and teeth gently nipped at each other. Their faces burning hot from the emotion and both inner and outer heats as slight moans and whimpers slipped out. They broke the kiss opening their eyes in tandem, giving each other a giggle of bliss, resting their foreheads on together.

"No Diamond state. Quartz strength is ok." She pecked his lips.

"No pressure points. or crushing blows." He returned her peck a bit more tenderly than hers, making her purr with a nod.

"Good luck." They shared one last kiss before slipping into a ready stance.

Steven's stance was unorthodox, with a lower center of gravity, his left foot in front of his body with his right pointed to the side and his hand waist height by his side.

In opposition, Connie's stance was similar to her sword stance. Her body lowered, her left foot pointed forward in front of her with her right following. While she held her hands in the same positions she would if she had her sword.They were open palmed, held straight up as if acting as blades themselves. 

The two stood in smirking silence for a moment, before Steven stepped forward expecting Connie to step back. He was slightly surprised to see her left hand shoot forward towards his hair, causing him to skip back out of her reach. He scoffed as he returned to his stance 

“Chu. Chu. Chu.”

Steven nodded his head at Connie’s kissing taunt, sucking his teeth. “Really, ok.”

Connie chuckled as she moved closer, shortening the space in two steps . She evaded a grab at her hair by shifting her body to the left before throwing a left jab to his chest only to be blocked back by his forearm. She followed through with a right palm to the body which was met with his own palm, resulting in a responding clap as they interlocked. 

Steven took another swing at scrunchy with his free hand and was parried by Connie knocking his wrist upward with her own, before ducking an attempt at his topknot. He smirked mischievously as he swept the back of her knees, causing her to fall on her ass. 

“Nice move.” Connie praised him with a grimace as he helped her up to her feet. Rubbing her butt when she was up.

“Thank you.” He gave her a healing kiss, taking the pain away and enticing a little pleasure, releasing her hand and stepping back a bit before getting in his stance. “ You’re ready?”

Connie nodded before sliding into her own.“ Whenever you are, Mister.”

Unlike before, there was no waiting between the two. Steven missed a sidekick toward her hip as she dropped into a split, smiling up at his dumbfoundedness. .

“Impressed” She teased, her chin in her hands as she bent forward on to the floor. giving him a flirty grin. 

“That and a little hot.” he breathed deeply “ Have I ever told you I love your body control.”

“You have...showed me a few times too.” She chuckled. “Always nice to hear and with that being said.” She spun her body around tripping him off his feet, while she kik-up to hers. She smiled a bit worryingly at how he landed on his back. “ You ok?”

“ Come on, I’m sturdy and you know that.” Steven gave her a reassuring grin as he climbed to his feet and slipped into his stance. “ Ready to continue when you are.”

“That’s my man.” 

Steven couldn’t help the blush and the feeling of pride towards the adoration in her voice and gaze as she got in her ready stance. That quickly changed to alertness as Connie shot forward with a jab toward his face and stopped an inch away, as he put up a guard with his left arm. Only to feel her palm collide with his left side causing him to yelp in surprise and take a step back as she gave chase, putting him on a complete defense as Connie kept up the assault; attacking with quick, precise hits against his blocking.

Connie cocked back ready to steal his top knot. She grinned as left hand shot forward ready to grasp victory, and to lose balance when he slipped to her right side and feel the pop of his knuckles on her back.

“ Hey!” She turned around tying catch him only feel two more pop on her thigh and hip. “ Hmmph! She turned again and felt a nip on her neck “ Oh no you don’t!” she chuckled before backing away and being chased by Steven.

“ I’m coming, Connie. You can’t run!” He taunted as he took a playful swipe at her waist. 

“Yes I can!” Connie responded as she continued to evade and block by each swipe. “But I won’t!” 

Steven was surprised when she dipped very low to the floor and moved forward, passing his grasp, grabbing his arms as she stood and pulling him to a kiss. Steven felt himself melt temporarily forgetting the current situation and kissing her back, his hands clasping.

Giving Connie the moment she needed to grab his tank top, sweep his feet from under him, and pinned him under her straddling him and never breaking the kiss.

"Ooh.You really got me falling for your kiss." Steven joked as he broke the kiss, tickling under her arms, making her laugh and release him. He nipped her nose before rolling to the side and pinning her under him, his knees against her thighs keeping the spread open as his hand held hers down.

"Cheater." Steven reprimanded with the devil's grin.

"I prefer the term, tactician." She responded in kind. "Shouldn't wear such a grab-able shirt."

" Ohh! Really? " He nipped her neck, making her squeal in laughter.

"No.. Not that!" Connie struggled to get away from the affectionate assault. Pushing against his hands as she tried not to melt under him. "You won't break me, Universe. My will is a strong as my…",

She was interrupted by his nips becoming a bite and suckling.

"Hhhash~Hmmmm." She felt her body relax under him." No….This is ...So sweaty and hot and nic--I mean unfair."

"This is strategy." Steven teased in her ear, watching her wither in pleasure and slight embarrassment.

"Not gonna surrender!!!." Connie roared as she raised her hips off the floor. 

In a feat physiological mastery, Connie lifted him off his feet as she tossed them both in a somersault that resulted in Connie straddling Steven just below his chest with their hands still interlocked

"What was that?!" Steven stated in dazed amazement. That soon was coupled with an excited caution as he looked up at her domineering gaze and grin. He gulped when she licked her top lip, hungrily. The way the light gave her a casting shadow didn't help either.

"Tenacity, determination, years of physical conditioning, constant healing both magical and not.. "Her voice was cool and direct. She got close to his face with a predatory sneer. "And the need to make.." She kissed and sucked on his bottom lip causing some trembling.

"You.." She trailed down to his windpipe, her voice getting more seductive as she let go of his hand.

"Yield." She stated as she moved lower straddling his stomach and squeezing his sides with her calves, bringing her free hand down to his exposed gem.

"Ooh.. that's so.." He brought his head back as the pleasure of her mouth on his throat and the cool tender touch upon his gem racked his body. "This..this is much. torment..:

"Oh.." She taunted as he kissed him. "Are you gonna break under me?" She rubbed his gem with her palm as if it was being polish, making him moan into her mouth..which in term made her follow suit. 

"No." He growled in defiance as his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in to deepen and take the lead of the kiss. 

**_'No..No no.. I'm not losing to him!'_ ** Connie raged inside fighting the want to melt. Rubbing his gem with more affection taking care to give each facet attention, while turning the drawn out make-out to a battle of nips and quick pecks.

"Give in to the affection." Connie ordered as she kissed his trembling lips, the pleasurable feeling of his hand moving to her seat, causing her heart to race.

I want to.. really I do but.. " he pinched her hip causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"Hey now! That can wait.-" .

"No, it Can't!" He stole a kiss before rolling her over to the side. 

The two broke the kiss, breathing deeply, before chuckling.

"So..can this be considered training?" Steven asked, feeling how red his lip was. 

"I think it's good grappling and resilience training." Connie chuckled, "Though.. I don't know if I have a high resistance to you and your affection."

"Says the one who threw me off guard with a kiss and then rubbed my gem." He retorted, bringing her into a cuddle.

"It's my game plan. The perfect Steven game plan... Weaponized love."

Steven arched an eyebrow at the prideful woman."Really?"

"Yup." She dug into her pocket to pull out his blue hair band. "See, I won."

Steven checked his head with his free hand and true enough, his topknot was gone. "Mischievous Minx", he teased before digging into his trunks and pulling out her pink scrunchy.

"When!?" Connie demanded tapping his chest.

"When you let go of my hand to mess with my gem." He spoke proudly.

"Ha, you lose! Got it before I tossed you over." She grinned at his dumbfounded face.

"What?! When!" 

Connie blushed before she sat up rubbing her neck. "While you were giving me such a good time on my neck. I slipped it off with my teeth." She said with a boast.

Steven pursed his lips before giving in to his pride. "Such an amazing partner I have." He stood on to his feet, before helping her up as well.

Connie nodded. "Of course. Anything less than that is not permitted."

"Now is that so." He grinned, pulling her close.

Connie rubbed his cheek, giving him a loving gaze. "You give me your all and more, everyday Mister." She answered matter factually, before giving him a peck on his forehead. "And you deserve what you give. Just glad that it's me who gets your adoration and gets to give it back to you." 

Steven pursed his lips in disagreement. "I don't know, it seems like I'm the lucky one in that scenario. " He teased resting his foreheads on hers.

"Boy, I will fight you on this.” Connie gave him a toothy, amorous side grin, folding her hands upon his nape.

“Oh really?” Steven snicked as his voice dropped to a seductive baritone.”

“Uh-huh.” She laughed.

“Well we’re in a dojo, Berry” He gave her a kiss “Bring it on.”

“Ok Mister, you asked for this” She ‘warned’ as she led him down to mat, ready for another round of sparring.


	8. Draped in Dapper (Witchanddemonau)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lady, humming a jazzy tune as she slightly swayed in place while she cooked breakfast, still in her sleepwear, something he saw her in before. 
> 
> If it was her regular sleepwear.
> 
> What she was wearing now was only 'Sleepwear' due to the technicality of her actually sleeping in it for the night. What she was wearing now was a piece of an ensemble, an attire, an iconic uniform even. ..And he would know.
> 
> It was his after all.

Steven yawned as he walked down from his room. Awoken by the scent of breakfast being made. "Guess Violet got an early start." He said drowsiness in his voice as he turned the corner to the kitchen.. and subtly turned back around,his face purple with blush as he stood around the corner. He peeked around and sure enough the visage was still there. 

His lady, humming a jazzy tune as she slightly swayed in place while she cooked breakfast, still in her sleepwear, something he saw her in before. 

If it was her regular sleepwear.

What she was wearing now was only  _ 'Sleepwear' _ due to the technicality of her actually sleeping in it for the night. What she was wearing now was a piece of an ensemble, an attire, an iconic uniform even. ..And he would know.

It was his after all.

**_'But I can't make it that appealing._ ** ' The demon thought as he watched the show, with not-so-innocent but always loving appreciation.

His lady...His fiery lady, with her hair down and a music coming from her core, wore a silky light pinkish-purple button up with a bit of a frill collar and ruffled sleeves that was simultaneously teasingly short and adorably big on her. The shirt itself reached mid thigh and hung loosely off her right shoulder, showing a bluish strap of her bra. The way the sunlight hit the shirt made it slightly translucent, allowing the silhouette of her curves to be shown, not unlike that of a spotlight on a curtain.

”Oh, gotta get him his grapes.” 

He watched as she opened the fridge door and slightly bent forward at the waist, before turning away; the slight peek of purple cloth and brown flesh forever burnt in his memory.

“ Now,  **THIS** is what we should wake up to. Everyday.” The slightly perverted whisper of Violet resounded in his ear.. “ Our boon in our clothes, an innocently teasing...What did our counterpart call his Connie....”

“Minx.”Steven could only growl in a mixture of agreement and annoyance. 

“Right. ,almost makes me forgive her for breaking the washing machine. Almost.” 

Steven chuckled as he heard the irritation in the ‘shadow’ voice. Violet really did lay into the witch with his reprimands..It was funny actually, to see the woman nod her head in shame as Violet discussed the proper use of fire and cleansing spells to her and the struggle he had to go through to acquire such a magic washer and dryer. 

“You can’t really blame her for being shocked from a living washing and dryer.”

“ She’s 19 and done so much more than deal with sentient laundry machines!  Violet sighed. “ She might be our beautiful boon, but you baby her too much.”

“She’s my lady, it’s my privilege as a familiar to make her life as easy as possible.” 

Violet groaned before making his presence disappear. Steven smirked as he turned back around to watch her reach for the plates in the overhead cabinet.

"My lady."

Steven would have laughed at how surprised the witch looked. If the speed of her turning around didn't flare the hem of the up showing a flash of bare thigh and hips. His surprise and blush was doubled when he saw the three tops buttons were undone.

"Steven, good morning." She grinned before looking a bit worried. "You ok there?" She cupped his face in her palms before bringing his foreheads to her. Humming at the feel of his skin.

"My..My lady?" 

"You're flush faced." Connie interrupted. "You don't feel hot though. "

"I'm not ill at all. " Steven smirked as he held her hands . "Matter a fact, I'm having the best morning ever and all thanks to you, My Lady."

"Oh really and why is that?" She teased.

"Well, getting breakfast by a beauty...Iis something to be happy about, isn't?" he responded with a smirk, moving a bit closer to her.

"Uh-huh.." 

"I'm serious." He chuckled at her accusatory look.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you was stealing peeks at me for the last fifteen minutes."

The demon jaw dropped at the witches grin as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "You thought I didn't feel your presence, my peeking partner."

Steven checked as he folded his hands on the curve of her back. "When did you become a tease, My lady?"

Connie cheeks heated up at the husk in his voice still looking up at him with a smile. "Well... the chance was provided to me....Besides it's sunday.. I don't have a work shift nor are there any hunts to be had…" She stole a peck on his lips. "I can just be a...semi-normal girl."

"You're too weird to be normal. " 

She chuckled. "Normality overrated anyway."

"True." He drank in her form with a small smile "So...It's Sunday, which means."

"Pajamas all day."

"You mean my shirt all day."

"Oh!" she arched an eyebrow," was you going to wear this today?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a possibility."

"Aww." She pouted in jest. "I regret to inform you.. " She popped the collar of the shirt giving him a smug look. "This is mine now."

"Really now." He kissed his teeth.

"Yup." She nodded "after tossing and turning all night, I am laying claim to this as my new sleepwear." 

"Doesn't seem like it provided you a good night's sleep. If it kept you up"

"Oh,that was before I found this." She snickered. "It was hot last night. Sheets left me a bit sweaty, but then I found this.." She teasingly pinch the collar. "and had the best sleep of the season." 

"My shirt from yesterday." He whispered as his hands found her hips.

"Your freshly worn shirt, yes." She snickered ."I thought it was just a style choice..but your clothes really do have some ventilation to them…" She gazed into his purple eyes caressing the protrusion of his left horn with her thumb getting a small pur from the taller hybrid. "Or maybe you left some magic lingering within your clothes."

"There is." He admitted " It's how I stay cool and stylish all year round."

She pursed her lips "Explains, my restful sleep." 

"Sleeping in the clothes of a demon." He chuckled only for Connie to hit his chest as she stuck out her tongue.

"Blah! no." She giggled. "sleeping in the clothes of  _ my demon."  _

"Is that so?" the purple flared a bit more at her words.

Marooned face Connie nodded "It felt like you were holding me throughout the night." She grinned at his shy smile before kissing him a bit more tenderly, making him shiver with affection.

She broke the kiss giving him a playful grin.

"Which is why this is mine now."

Steven laughed as he kissed the corner of her mouth as he held her tight. "You're just gonna take my clothes, huh."

"Yes...Yes I am" she kissed the tip of his nose. "They look better on me anyway."


End file.
